


Keep You Warm

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: (Just like any fic with Sonny), Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: Harry Kane has never been good at figuring out people’s feelings despite being an intelligent man. He often felt confused by how others acted towards him. Son manages to increase that confusion in him even more.
Relationships: Harry Kane/Son Heung-Min
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Look who’s drowning in work but is writing fics instead woot woot

A lot of people consider Harry Kane to be someone intelligent, easy to read the details, and some might even say he can be wise sometimes. Yet somehow, Harry has no idea why he can’t figure something out. 

Son Heung-min had been his friend and teammate for years now, and they got along extremely well both on and off the pitch. Despite this common knowledge and the fact that they were friends, Harry couldn’t help feeling that something was missing. That there was something he didn’t quite understand about the Korean. 

Harry and Sonny rarely hang out together outside the club. Most of the times they talked was during training or before a match and sometimes when they shared a hotel room. Harry always felt this odd tingling sensation building inside whenever he looked at Sonny. It was difficult to describe and difficult to acknowledge it. He isn’t sure why whenever he saw Son’s fond smile and heard the echo of his euphoric laughter it caused his heart to start beating faster. He couldn’t stop smiling when Sonny hugged him so tightly and tenderly like there was not a single bad thing in the entire world. Harry doesn’t understand why Son seemed to be always observing him either, or why his own eyes always found their way back to Son, accidentally earning a smile from the Korean whenever their eyes met from afar. 

Son, the affectionate person that he was, loved to hug everyone. Yet Harry couldn’t help feeling that their hugs lasted a big longer, that they were a bit warmer and tighter than with the rest, also more frequent. Son would sometimes even press a small kiss to Harry’s cheek when no one was looking, something the blond never saw happening with anyone else, yet he didn’t think much of it considering how affectionate and caring Sonny was by nature. 

However, that beaming smile of his that was so genuine whenever he scored a goal or managed to do something great, it consumed Harry. He felt like hugging that man and never letting go when it happened. How happy Son gets when Harry and he do amazing together on the pitch, when they assist each other, it was an immense happiness shared by both. 

Yet, that was it. Harry doesn’t understand why it was such an intense emotion considering how they weren’t as close as they could be. Still, he couldn’t help feeling that Son was somehow even more lost in it. 

Lately he has been closer to Harry, in a literal way, being around him more than the others during training or outside of it when they were together. Son also started talking to him more rather than their usual topics about the next fixtures, seeming to want to get closer and closer to Harry. He got shy around him sometimes but refused to go away which only induced Harry’s confusion further. The fact that Son would act cute to him as well didn’t help his puzzlement one bit. He had no idea what was happening between them. 

Still, Harry never expected for Sonny to self-invite to his house. 

Harry was so used to people inviting others to their own home instead of inviting themselves to their friend’s, that he got a bit surprised when Son asked if he could come over his house to hang out with him. They had never done that before. He knows it’s something common that friends do, ask to hang out with one another like many of the other players do, but for Harry it was a first with Sonny. 

It was Christmas time, therefore Harry had a few decorations around his house for the sake of it, other than that his place was tidy and simple as usual. Harry wasn’t sure why he was overthinking this, having Sonny over, it’s not like he never had any of his teammates come visit his house before. Yet Harry couldn’t help checking everything to see if they were in place or that there would be something around that Son wasn’t going to like; he even considered taking down the Christmas decorations just in case Sonny would think it was odd. He felt cautious like he was having his parents over to be this meticulous about his place. 

Harry stopped overthinking the moment he heard the doorbell. He didn’t have time to remove any decoration or change places of anything and decided to hell with it. His worries suddenly faded away from his mind when he opened the door and was greeted by Son happily attacking him with a hug. Harry almost fell back for a second, shocked at the unexpected embrace right upon opening the door, he didn’t even have a chance to greet him yet. 

“Hello, Sonny.” Harry managed to say with a smile as Son was parting the embrace. “Didn’t know you’d get so excited to see me.” 

He added the last part as a joke to break the ice, trying to mask his uneasiness with his confidence. 

“It’s been so long since I saw you!” 

Harry blinked in confusion. They literally saw each other two days ago in training. 

“Uhm, come on in.” He made space for Sonny to enter his house. It was very cold outside, even staying by the entrance was freezing. 

Harry politely offered Sonny water or if he wanted something to eat as he guided the Korean to his living room sofa and the latter politely refused it all. Harry sat beside him on the sofa, told Sonny to make himself comfortable to do anything, then they chatted for a while. Son was talking quite a lot much to Harry’s surprise, he didn’t remember Son being so talkative although he was very loud and noisy sometimes. 

Everything was going fine. They were talking about many random topics and it all flowed naturally. Harry was feeling very comfortable chatting with Sonny who cheerfully spoke about lots of things to him as Harry paid attention to what he had to say, smiling at how excited Son could get when telling him something. 

There was only one thing bothering them at that moment. 

It was very cold. Outside was freezing, but inside his house was also not comfortable even with the heater on. Harry realised how it was affecting Son as the man stopped being so vivid when talking and instead began trembling a bit as he got quieter since he wasn’t properly dressed, probably not expecting this day to be so cold. Although Harry was also cold, he wasn’t being affected that much, he is already used to the fact that his house isn’t the best at handling low temperatures and he never bothered about it. 

“Do you want a blanket?” Harry offered, feeling the shiver from the cold reaching his own body as well but mainly noticing Son’s shivering. 

“Mhm yes, please!” Sonny answered with a look of playful desperation on his face. “Why is your house so cold?” 

“I have absolutely no idea. Maybe my heater isn’t the best.” He replied in honesty as he got up to make his way to his bedroom to fetch the afore offered blanket and told Sonny that he would be right back. 

Harry went upstairs to his bedroom and reached for the chest of drawers where he kept blankets and other bed related needs. He chose the comfiest and cosiest blanket he had there, a light blue coloured one, then went back downstairs to Sonny. 

Son was casually lying on his sofa. He had removed his shoes as he made himself comfortable and Harry noticed his Christmas socks that somehow looked very adorable on him. Harry had to remind himself that he was just standing there staring as he froze upon the sight. 

“Here. Hopefully it’s warm enough.” Harry handed the blanket over to Sonny who immediately reached for it. 

He wrapped himself in the blanket as he lied back down on the sofa, making himself as cosy as he could. Harry smiled at the scene, it was the first time Sonny was in his house, yet he was acting like they were always together in his home. He didn’t find it weird. It was actually endearing somehow. 

“Uhm, you don’t mind that I’m lying here, right?” Son asked carefully as he noticed his own behaviour. 

“No, it’s fine.” Harry chuckled as he sat on the remaining space of the sofa, by Son’s feet. “Make yourself right at home, Sonny. I don’t mind.” 

He wouldn’t mind if Sonny wants to show up at his house everyday either. 

“Sorry, I’m just a bit tired.” Son confessed with a sigh. “I hadn’t planned this day being so busy for me, but I didn’t want to cancel coming here.” 

Harry nodded in understanding; Sonny did mention something earlier about how he had to run all over the place because he needed to help his family with something. 

“You can take a nap if you want.” He offered, wanting to make Sonny feel the best that he could. 

Son shook his head in response as he brought the blanket closer to his body, trying to warm himself up. 

“I didn’t come here to sleep.” Son giggled, his smile slightly hidden under the blanket much to Harry’s demise. 

“Why did you come here for?” 

Harry couldn’t help blurting out the question. He gulped as he noticed what he asked, he didn’t mean to sound annoyed or inquiring. 

Son slightly widened his eyes upon Harry’s words, but it didn’t seem to be because he was offended, he just looked surprised being asked that. 

“B-Because I wanted to be with you.” 

Harry truly didn’t expect Son to have answered his question, moreover he didn’t expect that to be his answer. He thought they would simply joke it off but instead they were looking at each other with an odd gaze. 

None of them were sure how to break the awkward silence for a moment, but luckily Harry came up with a change of topic once he noticed Sonny’s slight trembling underneath the blanket. 

“Do you like hot chocolate?” 

Sonny furrowed his brows in confusion. It was quite the random question. 

“I do.” 

“Do you want me to make you some? I suppose it will warm you up.” 

Sonny’s eyes lit up at that and a vivid smile was back on his face. 

“If you don’t mind.” 

Harry smiled and shook his head in response, silently assuring Son that it was no bother. He made his way to the kitchen and fondly prepared a cup of hot chocolate for his friend, hoping that it would ease some of his cold. When it was done, he poured the hot content inside the cute Christmas cup then made his way back to the living room. 

“Here you are.” Harry said as he delivered the cup to Son’s hands that reached out the blanket to grab it. 

“Thank you.” He smiled in response and Harry could almost see a heart floating around Sonny along his sunny smile. 

Son sat up on the sofa, still wrapped around the blanket, to have a comfortable position to drink his beverage. He held his mug in both hands, using the warmth transmitted by it to help shooing the cold from his limbs. Harry is aware that he should be doing something else in the meantime, maybe turning the TV on for their entertainment or fixing himself something to drink too, but instead, he remained carefully observing Son happily drinking his hot chocolate. 

Harry was glad to see how his cold seemed to be dying down thanks to the warm beverage that embraced him from the inside. Son finished his drink and set it on the coffee table in front of the sofa then noticed how Harry wasn’t doing anything else other than watch him with a dumb smile sprawled on his face. Son couldn’t help smiling back although the tip of his ears went slightly red under the accidental fond gaze settled on him. That’s when Harry snapped out of it and realised that he had been staring. 

“Uhm, what do you want to do—” 

Before Harry could finish his question, Son swiftly moved closer to him on the sofa. He giggled warmly then suddenly pulled Harry into an embrace. Harry froze with the action and was completely dumbfounded as he had no idea what he should be doing or what was happening. Next thing he knows, Son had wrapped the blanket around Harry too, pulling him to join him in the cosiness of it, nuzzling and cuddling the blond who remained without reaction and simply let it all happen. 

“It’s warmer like this.” Son happily commented as he refused to let go of Harry who was now tangled under the blanket with him. 

Since Harry didn’t know what else he should be doing, he answered the embrace. He noticed how Son’s smile never ceased, creating a tingling sensation to travel Harry’s body, causing him to answer the hug with more affection. Just like that, they were accidentally cuddling together to warm each other up. 

Son’s reactions to their cuddling were too precious, he was giggling and chuckling with that euphoric sound he always made whenever joy reached him. Harry simply couldn’t help himself and decided to chase more of the reactions he could earn from Son’s cheerful body. He started by petting his soft black-hair, trailing his fingers through the strands then lightly caressing his scalp. 

If humans were alike cats, Son would be purring loudly at that moment. He held Harry even closer and was loving the caress so much that he pressed a small kiss to Harry’s neck as a sign of gratefulness. Harry never knew cuddling could be this great. It’s not that he never enjoyed it, but he wasn’t that much into physical affection. Yet Son made it impossible not to love it. 

However, Harry soon froze again. Son had moved from kissing his neck to start kissing his face, and that was new to him. Even though Harry ceased his affections, Son continued with his own, seeming completely unbothered by how intimate it was becoming thanks to himself. Son didn’t even seem to realise what he was doing, pressing soft kisses over Harry’s cheeks, on his nose, forehead then down very close to his lips. Harry gulped, unsure if he should be letting it continue or address the situation. He decided the latter as it was the most logical and rational thing to do. 

“Sonny... Why are you kissing me?” 

Son immediately stopped and looked at Harry in confusion. 

“You don’t like it?” 

“No, that’s not the problem.” Harry chuckled awkwardly. “I mean... Why?” 

He tried to make it clear what he was attempting to point out. Yet Son didn’t seem to get it. 

“If you don’t dislike it, what’s wrong with it?” 

Harry flicked his eyes away in a thoughtful manner for a second. Son did have a point there. 

“It’s just a bit too intimate, don’t you think?” 

Son’s eyes saddened with Harry’s question. It was all adding more to Harry’s confusion and he had no clue about anything anymore. 

“...You don’t like getting intimate with me?” He asked sadly, sounding disappointed. His downhearted voice was a massive contrast to his excitement earlier. 

Harry was baffled. He couldn’t even find an answer to that. 

Son was looking down, away from Harry’s eyes as he seemed heartbroken by his action and words. Harry decided to hell with reason. 

He tilted Son’s chin up to meet his eyes again, and this time the Korean was looking slightly surprised but with a tinge of hope in his eyes. Before Harry could overthink his actions, he pulled Son’s face closer and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Son quickly answered it and not long after he smiled onto Harry’s lips. 

“Yay.” He commented with a soft chuckle before pulling Harry for an embrace again. 

Harry wasn’t sure why they were doing that, but everything felt right. He couldn’t find much reason behind his feelings and it was consuming his brain. He decided to focus on the only thing that made sense to his heart at that moment: Sonny. 

He pulled Son for a kiss again, this time deepening it as he licked his lips to ask for permission. Son granted it and parted his lips to connect their mouths to a proper kiss. It was suffocating yet exciting, making Harry’s head swim with the sensation of Son’s tongue dancing with his own. 

Harry moved Son to sit on his lap to make it easier, managing to completely focus on those lips and tongue that felt better than anything he has ever tasted before. Son held onto Harry’s shoulders for support and lightly whimpered when their kiss started to become more heated as their tongues brushed against one another with more fire and intent. It was Harry the one who started to take full control of the kiss, causing Son to have no choice but to try his best to follow the movements although he was starting to get distracted. 

Son broke the kiss breathlessly, not being able to continue with it for much longer as it was becoming too much for him to handle. His eyes were glossy and half-lidded, looking Harry deep in his own. 

“Let’s make each other warm.” 

Harry could barely believe his ears as he heard Son’s suggestion. He knows what Son meant by that and was quick to nod in agreement to his idea. 

They resumed the kiss yet this time it held even more intent behind it as they trailed their hands all over each other’s bodies. Son parted from the kiss and allowed Harry to reach the hem of his own shirt to swiftly remove it. He was about to reach for Sonny’s and do the same but was suddenly stopped. 

“C-Can I keep my shirt on? It’s still cold.” 

Harry nodded and pressed a kiss to Son’s lips before bringing their mouths back together to continue their heated kiss. Son could feel how Harry was hard as he was sitting on his lap, and it was making his face flush and to focus even less on the kiss, making it a bit messy and sloppy. Harry was quick to notice and figured it’d be best to proceed further. 

He broke the kiss and adjusted Son on his lap so that he was straddling his legs instead, sitting on his folded knees allowing Harry to have better access to his body. Son looked slightly nervous when Harry trailed his hand down to his crotch and felt his hard-on, so Harry couldn’t help but ask. 

“Can I touch you here?” 

Son nodded, yet his eyes still didn’t meet Harry’s. 

“Do you want me to touch you here?” Harry rephrased his question. He didn’t want anything that Son doesn’t. If Son was having second thoughts about the suggestion he made, then Harry wouldn’t proceed with it. 

Son was surprised and finally met Harry’s eyes at that. Harry was serious but reassuring, showing him that he shouldn’t be ashamed to back out if he doesn’t want this. Son smiled and nodded his head in response, this time more confidently as fondness lingered in his gaze. Harry had always been considerate and morally adept, and Son was extremely glad for that as not everyone is mindful although they should be. 

Harry pressed a reassuring kiss to Sonny’s lips then guided his hand back to his crotch. Sharing eye contact, he tugged his cock out of his trousers. Son mimicked his movements and grabbed Harry’s member over his trousers before also freeing it from the fabric. 

They started to slowly rub each other out, started by Harry and Son followed soon after, imitating his pace. Harry pressed kisses and licks over Son’s exposed neck as he slightly arched his back with the good sensation that was starting to consume his body. Son was letting beautiful small sounds escape his lips every now and then, and it was making Harry happy to be able to hear those sweet reactions from him. 

Harry began increasing the pace which caused Son’s mind to become hazier as his movements turned sloppy, moaning more frequently as Harry’s hand worked on him so well. Son could barely focus on his own job, almost letting go of Harry’s cock as the blond focused on pleasuring him. Harry flicked his wrist on Sonny’s member, and it made him moan louder as he completely ceased his own movements, yet Harry didn’t care. 

Son had his eyes closed as he frowned and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck to dive into the pleasure the blond was providing him. Harry continued fiercely working on Son’s cock until the man was becoming desperate and started shaking and stiffening. Yet before Son could reach his peak, Harry stopped his movements, earning a frustrated whine in response which actually sounded cute. 

Harry reached for his own cock and brought their members together, making Son realise that it wasn’t over yet. He wrapped both his hands around their joined cocks then resumed his work, always looking at Sonny’s flushed face although the Korean had his eyes shut tight. 

It wasn’t long until they were both caught in the maddening sensation that kept growing and growing as Harry’s hands never slowed down or ceased. Their sounds were tangling together in the air, creating a suffocating atmosphere that only helped building the feeling. Harry could faintly hear Son saying his name and something in Korean every now and then under his breath, masked by his breathless moans that mixed with Harry’s lower sounds. Everything only spurred each other on further. 

Son began clutching to Harry’s body and Harry knew that he was about to come. He wasn’t far behind, his eyes starting to get unfocused as his only target became working each other to finish. Son whimpered the obscenest to his ear as he came, followed by a silent long moan, as his body spasmed and stiffened as his arms were almost crushing Harry by how tightly he held to him. Harry came soon after, feeling his release consume him as he groaned and moaned when his eyes shut to focus on the sensation. He barely noticed how they both made a mess on each other, but luckily Harry was shirtless at least. 

What followed for the next couple of minutes was silence other than their loud breathing as they regained energy and consciousness when their minds gained clarity. Son slightly parted from the bear hug he had caught Harry with to look him in the eyes in curiousness. Harry met his gaze soon after, although now his own eyes were glossy and tired as relaxation filled his body. 

“Can I now take your shirt to clean it?” Harry asked with a chuckle, observing the mess that was on it and figuring it was best to wash it soon before it becomes stained. 

Sonny laughed softly and tiredly in response, a whole new wonderful sound coming from Son’s noisy mouth to Harry. He could put up an entire album of cute sounds that came from Sonny’s loud self. 

“But it’s still cold here.” 

“Then let’s get to my bedroom, it’s much warmer than here.” Harry suggested truthfully. 

Son widened his eyes in surprise, looking perplexed and curious all at once. 

“Don’t worry.” Harry was quick to reassure as he shook his head. “I’m not going to try anything.” 

The way Son was nervous earlier, what they just did was more than enough for one day, especially their first. Harry only wants to show love to him now. 

Son happily nodded and smiled and Harry answered it with a sweet smile of his own. 

That’s when Harry realised that he wasn’t confused about his feelings towards Son anymore. 

It was love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had started this long ago but I was hating it and everything was flowing weirdly so I postponed the writing of this and started over. I think this is okay to post now.
> 
> Follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aesthetic-football) to keep updated with my fics if you want!
> 
> Kudos & comments are very much appreciated as always <3


End file.
